Sim Stories
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Chapter 1: Luna Lovegood moves to Willow Creek to start a new life after the war. Chapter 2: Harry gets abducted by vampires. Chapter 3: Draco gets abducted by aliens and has a child. Chapter 4: Teddy gets adopted by Brant and Brent Heckling, and Hermione sees someone she used to know.
1. Always

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also am not affiliated with EA gaming or the making of The Sims 4. **

Monthly:

Assorted Appreciation:

Klaus Meine - Lead singer of German hard rock band - the Scorpions - Use the lyric as inspiration or dialogue: "A night without you seems like a lost dream"

Mulan:

War - write about someone deciding something's worth fighting for

Book Club:

Ben — (dialogue) "But that's a perfectly sensible thing, to be scared. It means you're keeping your wits about you", (color) lime green, (word) tired, (object) tie

Bonnie and Clyde:

Raise a Little Hell (Reprise): (theme) change

Amber's Attic:

[Dialogue] "Eternal peace is probably overrated."

Liza's Lyrics:

Moving On - "It's been worth all the sacrifice"

Angel's Arcade:

Cassandra: (word) noble, (trait) trusting, (relationship) best friends,

Quarterly:

Crunches - Use the Trope, Sharing A Bed

Stair Stepper – Actions: Cuddling

Seasonal:

Days of the year:

14th April: Palm Sunday - Write about arriving somewhere new

Spring Challenge:

(theme) New Beginnings

Earth prompt:

(dialogue) "I'll be there, whenever you need me."

Amanda's Challenge:

Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Write a Vampire!AU

Hufflepuff Traits:

Kind

Yearly:

Yearly Scavenger Hunt:

77\. Write an AU you've never written before.

365 words: 26 [Word] Unlikely

Insane House tracker:

726 [Fandom] Sims

**Sim Stories: Part 1**

_**Always**_

**Word count: 1300**

**Beta: **Aya

After the war, Luna decided to leave the Wizarding world for a while. She found a neighbourhood called Willow Creek where the natives were called Sims. She planned to start a new life there. Her father had given her his blessing and just enough that converted from Galleons to Simoleons she was able to buy a small starter home. Luna had a spare bedroom, so to save on her rent; she decided to post online for a roommate.

She soon met Count Vlad, a creepy old man, who sent her texts welcoming her to the neighbourhood and telling her that her neck looks lovely. He must have gotten her number from the ad online, she mused.

It didn't take Luna much reading up on Vampire Lore to recognize him as a vampire. She decided to buy a plasma fruit seed and plant it so it could grow and encourage the other immortals to visit, but not drain her blood and make her pass out.

One evening she was exploring the neighbouring area known as Forgotten Hollow. Legends say that this is where the vampires live. She wandered around the park, and then she spotted a pair of vampires who seemed to be going about their feeding. When the woman rounded on her, she pulled out a plasma fruit from her inventory and handed it to her.

While she ate Luna introduced herself.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she said.

"Luna," the male said, "you seem quite far from home, are you lost dear?"

"Not at all," she replied cheerfully.

"I live around Willow Creek and was out observing the night life in the park."

The man laughed. "Well then, Luna, I'm Caleb Vatore, and this is my twin sister, Lilith," he said, pointing to the woman next to him.

The vampire called Lilith was attractive to her, she had dark hair in contrast to her platinum locks, but she seemed standoffish and mean and this didn't appeal to the kind-hearted, sweet Luna.

She returned home, lucky to have escaped the fangs. She went to sleep and slept till 6AM. She got herself some pancakes for breakfast and sat down eating when she heard a knock on the door at 8AM.

She left her food unfinished on the table and quickly changed into a yellow summer dress before she walked to the door.

A gloomy dark haired girl about her age was standing outside her house. She wore round black framed glasses similar to those Harry wears. She was dressed head to toe in black, and had bags with her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Am I at the wrong house?" the girl said, looking at the number on the house. "No. . . this is the right place," she said to herself.

"Oh, you want to be my roommate?" Luna asked happily.

"I don't know where you are from but around here we don't need to know the people you live with," the girl said, dragging her bags into the hall.

"Well, I'm Luna," she introduced herself anyway.

"Call me Cass," the gothic girl replied.

"Where is my room?" Luna pointed to the door and kindly helped the girl move her stuff into it.

Slowly the two girls became closer, and one day they sat talking on the couch while they ate.

"So, where is your family?" Luna asked curiously.

"I had a fight with my Mother, Bella, I'm sure you've heard of her?" Cass said, leaving the sentence hanging.

"Everyone knows Bella Goth," Luna said, "but that means. . . You're Cassandra Goth?" Cass nodded.

"Wow, and your slumming it with me, must have been a massive fallout," Luna continued.

"She didn't accept my passion for writing, saying that it isn't a real job and a hobby. So I decided to move out and start living my own life for a change," she explained.

"Well, I know the computer is in my room, but feel free to use it for writing," Luna offered generously.

"I see you paint," Cass responded, pointing to the wood easel in the lounge. Luna realised that Cass was uncomfortable with the discussion so they changed over to art techniques. Luna loved landscape and pop art paintings.

Luna knew that as unlikely as it was she had fallen in love with the strange girl as soon as she showed up unannounced on her doorstep. It was just an instant connection between the two girls.

A couple of weeks into living with Cass, Luna's wardrobe choices became bolder. She walked around the house in seductive clothing, and Cass noticed. They had also become the closest and best of friends.

One day, Luna was working on a painting and she overheard Cass on the phone making plans to go out on the town. It was her brother Alexander's birthday, and he was becoming a teenager. "It's been worth all the sacrifice," Luna muttered to herself as she watched Cass leave.

Cass came home late that night, unusually cheerful and dazed from drinking. Luna knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but want her anyway. Cass was wearing a lime green jacket, and Luna's Ravenclaw tie.

She walked boldly up to Cass and told her a flirtatious joke. She then leaned in close and the two of them shared their first kiss. "A night without you seems like a lost dream," Cass whispered to Luna.

Things heated up quickly between them, and they ended the night making out on the couch and falling asleep cuddling in each other's arms.

The next morning Cass woke up to feel the sun glaring in through the open curtain, and she felt a hunger she had never felt before. Luna made them breakfast, closing the curtain and claiming she was probably just hungover from drinking too much. Cass insisted it was something else; she didn't have that much to drink since she needed to drop her brother off at home.

"I'm scared," Cass admitted.

"But that's a perfectly sensible thing, to be scared. It means you're keeping your wits about you," Luna replied encouragingly.

Cass bent over in agony, crying out, clutching her stomach. Luna watched her stomach glow with a bright purple light before she levitated off the ground and transformed into a vampire. Her skin was grey, her eyes went bright red, her canines elongated, and Luna knew what must have happened.

"Count Vlad," the both exclaimed.

The couple of weeks tending to the plasma fruit seed in the yard had yielded surprisingly quick results. It had grown into a small tree, bearing fruit. Luna went outside to grab some fruit to take to Cass, and as Cass ate Luna sighed dramatically.

"Creepy old man finally got you," she said.

"At least I have you," Cass said romantically.

"Always, Cass," Luna added.

"Always is a long time," she responded.

"Even longer if you join your girlfriend as an immortal creature of the night," Luna suggested carefully.

"Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" Luna nodded, and Cass leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm also willing to turn with you. You needn't go through the struggles of being a good vampire alone," she added gently.

"You would do that for me?" Cass asked, not daring to believe it's true.

"Of course, I'll be there, whenever you need me," Luna said instantly.

"But. . ." Cass tried to protest but Luna cut her off.

"Eternal peace is probably overrated."

So Cass came in closer, tilting the blonde to expose her long neck, and leaning in to sink her fangs into her girlfriend, tasting human blood for the very first time. She slit her wrist with her sharp teeth, pressing it to Luna's mouth, letting her drink, before carrying her to Luna's bed and spending the morning adjusting to their new schedule.


	2. A Slave Named Liberty

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Sim Stories Part 2: **

_**A Slave Named Liberty**_

**Word count: 671**

**Warnings: Slavery, alluding to rape. **

**Beta: **Aya

Yearly:

Scavenger Hunt: Write an AU from another fandom.

4.[Word] Slave

1000 Prompts: 62. [Character] Harry Potter

Seasonally:

Days of the year:19th April: National Garlic Day - Write about a vampire.

Flower Prompts: Tulip - (theme) Curiosity

Quarterly:

Gym:

Madam Pomfrey: Character: Harry Potter

Monthly:

Amber's Attic: [Dialogue] "Solitude can do funny things to the mind."

Bex's Basement: [Dialogue] "Happy endings don't exist. Life just doesn't suck as much for certain periods of time."

Harry had gotten an email from Luna telling him she had moved to Willow Creek and met the love of her life—Cass Goth.

So Harry planned a trip to Floo to their place in Willow Creek. Luna had gotten the network set up and everything. As it happens Harry's Floo skills hadn't gotten much better over the years but it was the fastest way of getting there without an exact location to Apparate to.

Harry had chosen to leave just before sunset as Luna had made him aware of their new schedule as vampires. Unluckily for Harry, he ended up toppling out of the wrong grate in none other than Wolfsbane Mansion, the home if troublesome vampire twins, Caleb and Lilith Vatore.

Caleb had just woken up thirsty when he found a mortal in his living room, covered in ashes and soot. "Smells like A+," Caleb muttered, sniffing the air. Harry scrambled to his feet, looking for his wand. Caleb bent down to pick up the piece of wood, tossing it into the fire place without another thought.

"I'm sorry, I was just on my way," Harry said, edging towards the door.

"Lilith, we have company, seems like dinner came to us!" he shouted, and she appeared instantly between Harry and the door.

"Oh yummy, a new _man,_" Lilith said, eyeing Harry like a piece of meat.

"I want him first," Caleb growled at her.

"Of course, dear brother, I'll have the girl tonight," she agreed easily.

"I'm not staying here," Harry insisted, trying to get passed the woman. She grabbed him and pinned him against the far wall with a sudden burst of speed.

Then Harry lost consciousness, the last thing he remembered was a purple haze. When he woke up he felt drained, he could feel the ridges on his neck where the vampire had fed on him. In the corner of his cell was a woman small in stature and covered in bruises and bitemarks. He vaguely remembered the vampires mentioning a girl.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked, distraught.

"Same as me, I imagine, they have been complaining about sharing recently. They must have decided to keep you," the girl rambled. It was clear she didn't speak much, her voice was soft and strained from lack of use.

"You mean you're a slave here?" Harry asked, horrified.

"We are," she said. "At least I'm not alone anymore, they have gotten close to draining me on occasion."

"We will get out of here, I know it," Harry insisted.

"You remind me of someone," Harry continued after a while.

"Oh really?" the girl asked curiously, half crawling over to him.

"My best friend, Luna," he said. "Always so positive." He didn't add that she is also a vampire now.

"What's your name?" the girl asked curiously. He had no idea how long she had been kept in isolation like this.

"I'm Harry Potter, and your name?"

"Liberty Lee," she said softly. "I'd almost forgotten you know. They always just call me 'the girl'." "Solitude can do funny things to the mind," Liberty added as an afterthought.

"How horrid," Harry shuddered.

"Oh, that's nowhere near the worst of it. Wait till they want to woohoo," Liberty said with resignation.

"Disgusting," Harry said, another shudder running through his body.

"How do I keep ending up in these messes?" he muttered, half to himself.

"You've been held captive before?" she asked shocked.

"Yup," he replied.

"Kept in a dungeon?"

"Yup,"

"Blood used to keep an immortal alive?"

"Yup,"

"Used for the pleasure of vampires?"

"Errrr. . . no that part is new," he said, blushing.

"You know what I learnt through all this?" Harry said.

"What's that?" Liberty asked.

"Happy endings don't exist. Life just doesn't suck as much for certain periods of time."

"I see," Liberty replied, deciding that was the place to end the conversation for the night.

She crawled towards the bottom bunk bed, leaving Harry to struggle to the top bunk and falling asleep as his head hit the pillow. Perhaps when he woke he would find it had all just been a terrible nightmare. He never could have imagines this horror befalling him, after all he had overcome.


	3. Out Of This World

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Sim Stories Part 3: Out Of This World**

Summary: Draco moves away after the war to get away from the nightmares associated with the Malfoy Manor, and finds love in the most unexpected form possible- the love of a child he didn't choose, but chose to love more than anything else in this world.

WC: 1573

Warnings: Mpreg, non-consensual, alien abduction.

**Submitting to Hogwarts: **

**Pop Figures, Fortnightly, Monthly Writing May, Herbology, Gym, and Seasonal Challenges.**

"It's not all about you, you know," Astoria said angrily.

"Astoria, we need a change," Draco insisted.

"The Malfoy Manor is the perfect place to raise a family, Merlin knows what this Newcastle place is like," she continued.

"I can't breathe here anymore, move away with me, otherwise this engagement is off," Draco snapped finally. He wasn't used to getting denied what he wanted.

"My father will hear about this," Astoria complained before she rushed off.

"How unfortunate," he muttered to himself after the retreating woman.

He packed a couple of things, adding a golden snitch into his pocket that he stole from one of his Hogwarts games.

Narcissa found him before he could leave and tried to persuade him to stay.

"When did it go wrong?" Narcissa asked him.

"For me to answer that it would have had to have gone right at some point and it really didn't. Mother, I need this," Draco insisted rationally.

"I suppose one grows used to things, even if sometimes one shouldn't," his mother said, reluctantly letting her son leave the Manor.

He moved into a small 3 bedroom place all by himself. He turned the key and walked into his new place. This was going to be his new home. He set the one room up as a guest room for his Mother to come visit, and the other room he was planning on using as a study area. He fell asleep easily the first night, listening to the sounds of the wind rustling in the trees.

The next morning he decided to start exercising. He needed to find something to take the place of flying, which had always been one of his loves. So he decided to try jogging. He enjoyed the crisp morning air as he ran through his neighbourhood, for once not plagued by nightmares, able to look to the future, a clean slate visible on his horizon.

One of the first things (other than the essentials) that Draco had spent money on had been a large piano. He remembered every lesson he had with his mother as a child with fondness. He loved having her sit beside him while he practised the notes until he knew them off by heart.

Draco matured in the time he spent alone. He was rebuilding from the bottom. His family name no longer had any influence and the Greengrass family wasn't pleased about the broken engagement. His father was in Azkaban, so he became the heir. He hated the Manor. Every time he went through the doors he was plagued by nightmares - of Voldemort, torture, Death Eaters, and how close it became to him being one of them. He could no longer picture his happy childhood there and as soon as his mother realized the place should be burned up in flames, she had a room waiting for her in Draco's house, in this strange new town.

Draco bought himself a telescope and enjoyed star gazing in the evenings, remembering the constellations. He then had the tradition of changing into workout clothes- for him that considered of emerald green tracksuit. Then he was off on his afternoon jog.

He was gone for an hour, returning home sweaty and ready for a hot shower before bed. He saw lights flickering above him, and looked up to see a decending alien spaceship. The lights flashed again and instantly he was transported into the belly of the huge ship.

He was backing home only about an hour later, falling to the ground and getting winded. He was disgusted at what had happened in the spaceship. The injection they gave him made him queasy. He managed to make it to the bathroom just in time to throw up.

He went to bed straight away and fell asleep, his worst nightmares still overriding the curious events that had taken place that night. When he awoke the only proof of last night was continuous nausea and a small prick mark on his shoulder from the needle.

He admired himself in the mirror; he couldn't say he had outgrown his vanity. He felt bloated after breakfast so decided to run even further that morning. Time went by, and no matter what he ate or how he exercised, he kept gaining weight. In fact, over time his abs shaped like polished marble vanished beneath a bump. When Narcissa came to visit her son, it looked clear to her that he son was expecting.

"Draco, that's a baby bump!" Narcissa said excitedly.

Draco's face turned sickly green at the comment.

"That's not possible," he said before turning and running for the bathroom again.

"When you told me about the aliens, I had wondered," Narcissa said.

"In Sim Communities these things happen with surprising frequency," she explained.

"Oh no," Draco groaned, slumping down into the chair. "Do you really think I am ready to sacrifice everything to raise a child?" he asked, looking at his mother for guidance.

"Honey, what's the alternative? Send a baby back with them to be tested and prodded like an experiment? I know the Malfoy family is morally grey, but even your moral compass should draw the line at testing on children," Narcissa said seriously.

"You are right of course, Mother," Draco responded. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this commitment just yet, but what she said gave him a lot to think about. They found Draco a healer and the healer confirmed that he was really pregnant. Once it was official, Narcissa decided to move into the guest room of the house immediately.

The two spent the last few months before the arrival turning the study into a gender neutral nursery complete with a bassinet for the little one.

Draco sat by the piano, fiddling with the keys, his mother sat in the armchair by the fire with a book, listening to him play his sweet songs. Draco gasped, feeling his baby kick at the sound of his fingers moving across the keys.

"It's kicking," Draco said, smiling at his mother.

"Have you thought of any names?" she asked smiling.

"Not yet," he said. "But I have been thinking of playing around a bit, perhaps a name a little bit more modern that what is traditional."

"Honey, we have traditions in place," she said at this response, looking reluctant.

"Mother, this baby is an alien, it's pretty much impossible to get further away from traditional," Draco replied easily.

"I know, I just. . . " She started, unsure of her argument.

"Maybe it will be a girl, and then it doesn't matter as much," Draco said, trying to appease his mother. In time Narcissa adjusted to naming the unconventional baby in an untraditional or modern way.

"Draco," Narcissa said about a week before they suspected due date. "I changed my mind; you have my blessing to name the baby anything you choose."

Draco smiled at his mother, he was so glad to have her supporting him during this difficult time in his life. "I was thinking about Galaxia for a girl, and maybe Mars for a boy," he told her smiling, holding his hands over his growing belly in a protective manner.

There was a sudden knocking on the door, and Draco went to see who it was. He immediately recognized the alien as the one that was present during his abduction period on the spaceship. "We have been keeping track of the conception time of the offspring you are carrying and we have come to inform you that we are taking the child at the time of its birth," he said without emotion.

"No, you won't," Draco insisted instantly. There was no way he would suffer through nine months of carrying a child just to hand it over to the aliens. As he closed the door he saw his mother came closer to find out what the discussion had been about, and it was clear from the look on her face that she had heard every word that was said.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all," Narcissa said, proud that her son had chosen the moral route of keeping a child that he never planned on having.

When the contractions began a few days early, they rushed to the Muggle clinic, as much as Narcissa wanted to use her own doctor, she knew these doctors in Newcastle had experienced professionals with regards to alien births. She wanted the best for her son, after all.

They walked to the counter together and the receptionist checked Draco in. Narcissa stood in the waiting room, pacing back and forth until she heard a high-pitched baby cry. When the receptionist lead Narcissa to her son she was excited to meet her grandchild, the last nine months had flown by like only three days.

She walked in to see her son cradling the new born baby with blue skin and Draco's silver eyes. "Meet Galaxia," Draco said to his mother. "Your new granddaughter."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears of joy as she watched the small baby and Draco interact for the first time. "They will not have you...not while I breathe," Draco whispered to his daughter before Narcissa took the child from his arms, letting him get some rest when they returned home. "Welcome to the family, Galaxia," Narcissa said to the sleeping newborn in her arms, letting Draco get some sleep as well.


	4. Going To The Dogs

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Sim Stories Part 4:**

_**Going To The Dogs**_

**Word count: 1750**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Beta: **Aya

Eyeshadow: Write about someone finding a way to express themselves.

[Setting] Boathouse

[plot point] painting

* * *

Note:

*Harry Potter was kidnapped by vampires in a previous episode (unknown to others).

*Draco Malfoy gave birth to an alien child in a previous episode (unknown to others).

Seasonally:

Spring Challenge: (word) Energised

Colours: Coral

Birthstones: Chrysoprase - (dialogue) "Can you help me, please? I have no one else to turn to."

Flowers: Allium - (object) Bottle

Earth Challenge: (word) Stability

Amanda's Challenge: Sherlock/Waston - You know at least one or more person who ships these two together as more than friends. Write a slash pairing.

Hufflepuff Challenge: Teddy Lupin

Star Chart: April 2nd - Conjunction of the moon and Venus: (animal) Dog

Days Of The Year: 14th April: National Dolphin Day - Write a fic set by/on/in the sea

**All seasonal prompt bonus!**

Monthly:

Bonnie And Clyde: You're Going Back to Jail: (relationship) spouses

Amber's Attic: (Plot point) adoption

Angel's Arcade:

Cremisius: (theme) acceptance, (plot point) a secret is revealed, (phrase) true to his/her word

Film Festival: [Dialogue] "Would you like to hang out tonight?"

Pop Figures: Neville Longbottom: Wand - (Action) Crying, Messy Hair - (Action) tousling someone's hair

* * *

Brent and Brant Heckling live in Brindleton Bay with their French bulldog named Rosie. They had wanted to have a child for a while now, and they had filled in all the paperwork to get the process in motion. They never expected to get a toddler that was anything but ordinary, even by Sim community standards.

Their neighbour, Hermione Granger, was a witch. She had slipped up when they were visiting that she had powers. She told them it was a secret and that Muggles (or normal Sims) were not allowed to know about them. She had moved to Brindleton Bay, and after they became better friends, she informed them of a war that took place in London where the members of the magic community banded together as one unit to defeat an evil madman. She told them how she had enough of that and wanted to live here to get away from it all. She often asked if there was anything she could do for them. They made a decent amount of money between them; Brent was a painter who often sold his paintings to the local gallery. His husband Brant was the more athletic type and he worked as a trainer at the gym.

Brent used his paintings as a way of expressing himself and how he was feeling. He often did portraits of Rosie and his husband. On the odd occasion he had Hermione sitting for a painting as well. Hermione had decided to start a pet walking and grooming business. She found it relaxing walking around the neighbourhood with a bunch of dogs on leashes. She often spent her time humming to herself as she walked around, watching the people in town going about the day. She would walk past the boathouse often. Hermione didn't miss magic as much as she thought she would. She had her books and knowledge about spells and enchantments, but for now she just wanted to go back to normal. Hermione found the Heckling couple quite charming, and she knew they wanted to start a family together.

She received an owl from Professor Dumbledore himself, stating that Andromeda, Teddy's only living relative, had passed away, and since Harry had been missing for months*, Teddy was going to be put into foster care. But they needed a special family to cater for a boy with such special needs since he had the chance of having his parent's abilities—or curse. She sent an owl back stating that she found the perfect family to adopt such a special child. She needed to talk to the Hecklings first, of course, but she was sure she could lend a hand if needed with the magic, and they would finally have the fourth member their family has been dreaming of.

"Hi Brent," Hermione said when she brought Rosie back from her walk down the seaside and past the boathouse.

"Hermione, darling, come in," Brent greeted her, crouching down to greet Rosie and she barked and licked his face enthusiastically. She smiled at the sweet reunion even though this happened every day after the walk. She sat down in their coral lounge chair and looked around the coral themed lounge.

"Would you like something to drink, a bottle of water, perhaps?" Brent offered.

"No, thank you," she responded politely while Brent removed the leash and the lead from Rosie.

"It seems like you have something on your mind," Brent responded observantly.

"Can you help me, please? I have no one else to turn to," Hermione started reluctantly.

"Of course, dear," Brent replied.

"One of my great friends and teachers died during our war, leaving behind a toddler with the potential to have great magical abilities, but his last relative just passed away, and he is left with nobody to take care of him," she explained to him. His eyes grew wide when she mentioned a child with nowhere to go, and she knew that he would agree instantly.

"Of course!" Brent said, "I will need to speak to Brant, of course, but I am sure we would love to have him."

"You two seem like just the two to give Teddy the stability he needs in his life," Hermione explained. Brent nodded eagerly. He couldn't wait to tell Brant the news!

Hermione left happy, she was sure the athletic Brant Heckling would agree that adopting Teddy was better than going through all the effort of the paperwork that adoptions involve. She was feeling energised herself after all the excitement of the day, so instead of walking straight home, she walked towards the boathouse on the ocean to watch the sun turn orange in the sky.

As she walked down the dock she watched the waves crashing on the ocean. She entered the boathouse and saw someone she never thought she would ever see again—none other than _the _Draco Malfoy. He was holding a bundle of lilac blankets in his arms, rocking a crying baby.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said in surprise.

"Oh hey, Granger, what a surprise," Draco responded.

"I didn't know you and Astoria had a baby," she said curiously.

"Oh, well Astoria is no longer in the picture. This is my Galaxia*," he said, gently sussing the crying baby to sleep. Hermione would never admit this out loud, but Draco having a child in his arms and acting all mature was enough to make her forget all the previous unpleasant vibes between them.

"What an unusual name," Hermione replied.

"I know, almost had a fight with my mother about it, but luckily she chose not to fight with a pregnant man," Draco said, forgetting for a moment the bushy haired woman no longer knew everything going on in his life.

"A pregnant man?" she asked, shock clear on her face.

He showed her the little blue face with his silver grey eyes. "She is an alien," he said softly.

"Oh," Hermione said, the implications coming across loud and clear.

Draco looked at her for a moment, she could see the thoughts formulating in his mind.

"Would you like to hang out tonight?" Draco asked her. When she paused to find an answer to the question, he continued. "It would be nice to catch up, Hermione."

"Since when do you call me by my first name?" she said instead.

"Since I grew up for my princess," he said.

"Well then, _Draco_, it would be lovely to hang out tonight," Hermione said, smiling.

Hermione surprised herself by having fun in the company of her former nemesis, and they spent the night eating garden salad, sharing a bottle of wine; and catching up on everything that had happened in their lives that lead them to living in a Muggle community like this one.

The next day she was all set to go over to the Heckling household to talk to Brant since he had the day off work when she had a sudden knock on her door.

"Coming," Hermione yelled at the door and walked over to open it—it was the Heckling's household, Rosie included.

"Hi, I was on my way over to you guys," she said smiling, opening the door to let them into the house.

"So, we had a discussion and we wanted to get the ball rolling to adopt Teddy. We are men of our word, and we want to give the boy a home, with a loving family who will support him no matter what," Brant said with a smile, holding his husbands hand in his own.

"That's great!" she said happily. "I am sure it won't be simple having him adapt but I am just next door if you guys ever need me," she continued cheerfully.

"You met someone," Brent said. He was the more observant of the two; one has a unique way of looking at the world if one is an artist.

"What? No," Hermione responded, blushing.

"It's clear as crystal," he insisted.

"No, I just came across an old school acquaintance," she insisted.

Brent shook his head. "Mark my words, I see you two falling in love before you know it."

Hermione blushed crimson. "We were rivals at school, we could never. . ." Hermione started.

"What? Grow up?" Brent said suddenly, making her realise how silly it all was after all this. Draco had saved their lives, all of them that night they got caught.

The more she considered these words, the more she realised that they had both matured enough to form a friendship, or maybe even something slightly more? She couldn't deny the thought of his small yet athletic build and its appeal to her as a woman, as well as the fact that he was taking care of a child all by himself was rather appealing as well.

The day Teddy arrived at the Heckling household; his room had already been set up in a blue star themed nursery with his own toddler bed and everything else a boy could dream off. He and Rosie instantly became best friends, and she took it upon herself to become the small human's personal guardian. Brent and Brant were great parents, as she believed they would be. Teddy trying to learn to control his magic was hard, but she was a great help to the two men.

She and Draco also started seeing each other. She was fond of Galaxia, and now that Narcissa wasn't bound to her husbands every whim, she was pleased with how the woman reacted to her presence. She wondered if Narcissa knew that she was falling in love with the Malfoy family, and her feelings were growing with every minute she spent in their company. She wasn't sure how Draco felt about her, but if his constant smiles and laughter was any indication, he enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed his.

She was sitting on the floor one day with Teddy and Galaxia when Galaxia suddenly muttered something.

"What was that baby girl?" Hermione asked, Draco eyeing the three on the floor curiously.

"Mamma," the little girl muttered, holding out her arms to Hermione.

Draco's face showed one of awe and amazement when Hermione didn't respond other than to hold out her hands to pull her into her arms. "Yes, baby girl," Hermione said.

The look Narcissa saw on her son's face was a look she had never seen before—a look of love and adoration. Hermione didn't notice the Malfoy's stares; she was busy playfully tousling the babies white-blond tufts of hair, making her giggle happily.


End file.
